


Sick of losing soulmates

by Staubsaugerin



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dalaric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubsaugerin/pseuds/Staubsaugerin
Summary: Damon doesn't deal so well with suddenly having feelings for Alaric.





	

_Cause I'm sick of losing soulmates, so how do we begin?_

 Damon isn't sure how any of this even happen. One day, he was pining for Elena, his brother's girl, because he always _has_ to make the same mistake twice just to be sure.

And the next day, (alright, it was few months later),he was sitting in the Grill, drinking at the bar and staring at the man next to him. He thought that Ric was probably what others considered to be good looking. Not as good looking as him but still. He however couldn't take his eyes of his best friend this day. Damon was drinking too many glasses of whiskey to even count, because, no, he can't loose the one person that actually likes him, no matter what, because of some stupid feelings. He always loses the people he falls in love with. And he just couldn't loose Alaric as well. He knew, Ric was worried about the fact he was drinking so much, he could see it in his best friend's eyes.

Damon got up, huged Ric goodbye and decided not to see him for a while. Maybe than everything would be back to normal.

However a few days later Damon was still lying in his bed, listening to sad music, drinking and trying not to feel. Sure, he could just turn off his emotions, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. They would all just try to get him to turn them back on anyway, so why bother?

He kept staring at his phone, switching between his messages and Ric's Facebook page. His feelings hadn't changed at all and he hated it. He missed Alaric. But he also was to scared to call him. To scared of having to look at him again for hours and not being able to kiss him.

Damon got up and opened the curtains. The sun was shining and for a moment he took of his daylight ring. This wasn't really his style but maybe it would be easier...He really didn't know how to deal healthy with feelings.

Damon didn't hear his door opening, only felt how Alaric got him down on to the ground and slipped his ring back on. Feeling a little guilty he looked at his best friend, he didn't mean for him too see this.

A few minutes later Ric and he were sitting on the bed, glasses in their hands. Damon didn't want to explain but of course Ric made him anyway. He just answered that he couldn't deal with his feelings right now, but wasn't gonna really kill himself. Ric didn't look like he believed him. Whatever.

Alaric sighed. "Can I ask you something?" "Sure", was Damon's answer. "Are you still in love with Elena?" Silently Damon shook his head. "Okay." Silence. For so long. Than Alaric took out a little card and handed it Damon. "I know, you're not gonna like it, but I think some therapy could be really good for you. And please, don't eat her." Damon looked at him like he was gonna snap his neck but Alaric didn't seem to care. "And what if I don't go?" "Then I won't go on a Date with you." For a second Damon thought he must be dreaming. But he wasn't dreaming. This was real.

He nodded. And suddenly he felt Alaric's lips against his own and everything was right for a couple minutes. But another thought soon came into his head. He knew he shouldn't be asking but couldn't help it. "If..If this with us is going well...would you ever consider becoming a vampire?" Alaric took a deep breath and seemed to think for a moment. "Honestly, if there is one person I would do that for, it would be you."

And for once, love didn't hurt. For once, everything was right. "I love you", he mumbled, knowing it was too early. But he didn't care. Maybe, just maybe he had an eternity, with Ric before him. He wondered if this was what happiness felt like.


End file.
